bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fair Folk: A Guide to Elven Culture
Information This book was found inside the Directian Arena. It details an unnamed researcher's account of the various types of elves found on Alatastica. Content Throughout the material plane, there are many different kinds of elven races. The first of the elves were first brought into existence by the god Corellon Larethian. He endowed his creations with a mission: to protect and foster particular aspects of the natural world. To better accomplish this goal, Corellon divided his ownership of the elves within his council; known as the Seldarine. Corellon, Angharradh (AHN-gar-ahd), Elhonna, Solonor, Erevan, Sashelas, Araushnee, Nisharu, and Fenmarel. To himself, Corellon of the Sun focused dominion over the '''High Elves'. Called Qualinesti (Kwa-li-NEH-stee) in their native tongue, they are the most well rounded of the elven tribes. They are also the most common elf variety and as such, hold the most sway in diplomatic relations with other elves. Most elven traditions stem from the High Elves, and they see themselves as the preservers of “true” elven culture. The stereotypical elven aloofness and arrogance partly stems from this. The main city is Mytheserine (Mih-THEH-sir-een), where the monarchy reigns from the inside of a large, magically enhanced tree. Their appearances, clothing, and architecture reflect the creatures of the day they are meant to foster.'' Angharradh of the Moon, future consort of Corellon was given the '''Grey Elves', or Silvanesti (Sihl-vah-NEH-stee). They are taller and grander in physical appearance than others of their race, and their clothing is far more revealing with dark yet gentle colors of the night. Gray elves have a reputation for being aloof and arrogant, even by elven standards. They are far more naturally proficient with magic than the other races and have frequent ceremonies showcasing abilities and skills with magic. Their main city is Lefethyr (Leh-feh-thir), a small city of trees with a simple aristocracy of Lords, Dukes, Counts, and Barons.'' Elhonna the Wise was to oversee the '''Wood Elves', called Kagonesti (Kah-goh-NEH-stee). These elves are most attuned to nature and regularly commune with fae, dryads, and other such fey creatures of the forest. As such, Wood Elf society consists mostly of druids..The Wood Elves have a strange dimorphism; Wood Elf males are naturally more muscular and physically abled, but the females are naturally more intelligent, magical, and charismatic. Because of this, coupled with the large male Wood Elf population, Wood Elf males are almost considered disposable as warriors and laborers compared to the females. This is likely the reason the Wood Elf city of Shendalin is a matriarchal society which is ruled by a council of druidic sisters'' Solonor the Skilled was given the '''Shapeshifters', also called Lythari (Lih-THAR-ee). They are elves that naturally have the ability from birth to shapeshift into a single animal. As they get older, they begin to take on more of the traits of the animal such as teeth, eyes, or hair, but they are generally still recognizable as elves. There is a smaller variant of Shapeshifter called Saurians who can only shift into reptilian creatures, but they lack the more traditional and prominent features of elves so they are commonly treated as outcasts or second-class. They have a tribalistic society, with their leader being a chief selected through communion with their hunting god, Solonor Thelandira (SAH-loh-nore Theh-LAN-dih-rah). Their most populous “city” is Anisforma, though it is more akin to an orc encampent.'' Erevan the Clever was given the '''Jungle Elves', called Cha'asii (CHAH-see). They are expert survivalists, forged in the deadly environment of the Galgari Jungle. While they aren’t actively malicious or power-hungry like the Dark Elves, they typically view the other elven races as coddled and weak. Their society consists of a collection of tribes of typically a few dozen members per settlement. Because the Galgari is so dangerous, much of what can be salvaged can only be obtained through the help of a Jungle Elf. The more benevolent Jungle Elf tribes seek to help adventurers, alchemists, and travelers with their endeavors, but the more traditional tribes seek to halt these practices and preserve the sanctity of nature through any means deemed necessary. Though they are scattered throughout the Galgari, they all tend to regard Kaenathyr (KIE-na-thir) as their “capital” or “hub.”'' To Sashelas the Keen went the '''Aquatic Elves', called Dargonesti (Dar-go-NEH-stee). They have deep blue skin and webbed fingers and toes, along with gill slits beneath the pointed ears that all elves share. They do not make themselves known to the majority of races other than the Fire Elves, or from sailors who commonly mistake them for mermaids. They do not inherently trust surface creatures, which is why they do not have a seat on the Elven Council. Aquatic Elves have difficulty fathoming the common feuding of “land-dwellers” due to their inability to take action on land. They are ironically friendly with the Fire Elves, who are isolated from the other Elven races but understand the importance of community and alliances. Their main city is Alumere (AH-loo-meer), a city located on the ocean floor in a trench lit by bioluminescent algae.'' Araushnee the Betrayer, former consort of Corellon, was granted dominion over the '''Dark Elves'. Also called Drow, Dark Elves are a ruthless, militaristic meritocracy located in the underground city of Laath Nalore. They believe in survival of the fittest and regularly use any means to get ahead. Many of them hold betrayal in the highest honor, for the simple reason that you were clever enough to dupe another Dark Elf into giving you trust. Though they have a seat on the elven council, it is merely a pretense. The other elven races only gave the Dark Elves a seat in order to better scrutinize them, and vice versa.'' To Nisharu the Zealous went the '''Fire Elves', called Naurinesti (Nah-rih-NEH-stee). They are another militaristic society similar to the Dark Elves, but one that is far less malevolent. From a young age they are trained in the art of combat, and both men and women must be trained to fight to offset the monsters that continually plague their lands, as well as keep the careful balance between nature and the civilized world. An adulthood ceremony consists of traveling to the volcano and making a pilgrimage to the temple of Nisharu. Fire Elves are short-tempered, proud and haughty, but also very social, loyal and honest beings. They are located far out in the sea, on the volcanic Autumnfire Island in the city of Aryvandaar (Ah-RIV-an-dar) and ruled by the Warrior Queen, Aurelia, a powerful Celestial Deva.'' Fenmarel the Savage was given the '''Arctic Elves', called Khelekesti. (Kel-leh-KEH-stee). These elves have pale skin and faded eyes, and typically wear the skin of animals that camouflage well in icy biomes. These elves were born and raised in the frozen lands of the far north, and have dealt with freezing deserts, nights that last for weeks, and the horrors that roam the cold terrain. Family and community are central to Arctic Elf thinking. They wear the title of savages proudly. No one knows why they stay in the mountains, struggling to survive and often forced to fight as feral animals would. Those who have tried to find out more have never been seen again.''